Covenant War
The Covenant War, also referred to as the Federation-Covenant War in the early times of the war had occured upon the religious coalition, the Covenant on a crusade to wipe out Humanity in the Milky Way galaxy. However since they rarely expand beyond their current territories and little contact with other races, they saw most humanoid species with similarities to their human counterparts and others related to them, making them targets of genocide. Many allied powers of the Federation faught alongside them to defend many of their worlds. History Origin Declaration of War In Octorber 24 2220 C.E A Federation and Tau fleet explored the Epsilon Indi system over the discovery of Forerunner relics on a recently discovered planet Harvest by the Harvest Expedition team led by Elena Shawns. But they soon realised that they were not the only ones interested in Forerunner technology when an unknown fleet emerged out of Slipspace using similar hyperdrive technology commonly used by the Tau'ri. The flag ship of the fleet, the Undying Fate ''revealed themselves as the Covenant and caim to exterminate the human race in the name of their so-called gods much to the horrors of the fleet. The Andorian and Tau forces took up arms to defend the system from the hostile invaders. Despite taking heavy damage from the invading fleet, they manage to evacuate the team off the planet. ''ADS Shadow Stormthumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link= The Federation launched a fleet to take back to system from the Covenant, thus beginning the Covenant War. Admiral Talann of the Imperial Guard ''ADS Shadow Storm ''recieved a distress call from the remaining survivors of the covenant massacre on Reach, so far they've barely able to save less than hundreds of colonists with the fleet's aide and suffered greatly by the cause of the Covenant. The Klingon Empire soon joined in as the war soon spread to their outer colonies, the Klingons joined forces with their allies and faught mainly against military forces such as the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae who believed to be greater opponents than some species in the Covenant. It was then in the later years of the war further surprising for some races after finally unlocking the secrets of the enemies' advanced technology; they are not only dissimilar to Federation technology, but originated from Forerunner technology. The high council always assumed that one day some species advanced as some of them would eventually bipass the systems to operate the Forerunners' technology such as the Asgard and Tau'ri but never imagined the Covenant being much more advanced than they previously thought and also how they know much about the Forerunners who were infact the source of their main religion, much similar to the High Foundation, only much more zealous to the point of glassing entire worlds to wipe out a species that are declared as heretics to the highest authorities known as the Prophets. Civil War About some time in 2228 C.E., eight years since the declaration of war, rumors within the Covenant Empire began to spread on many worlds and colonies ]]about the Tau'ri being the sole heir to the Forerunners they worship as gods. With the Prophets manipulating the citizens through propaganda about the Tau'ri as decievers and the Covenant being the true chosen in their 'gods' eyes, revolution slowly began to spread and some chosed exile than to face further death. Few journeyed to some territories they previously faught such as the Tau, Klingons and eventually Federation space for sanctuary. The Separatists were willing to share what their former enemies don't know and realised the Tau'ri were actually related to the Forerunners as their successors. Aftermath With the end of the Great Schism, the Covenant ultimately factored as the Prophets were no longer in power for withholding the secret from the public and the betrayal to the Sangheili. Though the war ended, but continues skirmishes risen in the Alpha and Beta quadrants but had been given aide by Sword of Sangheilios. After the collapse, most of the former members joined other major galactic powers with no power or strength to defend themselves, willingly jointing the UFOP and the Tau Empire while the Sangheili created an independent state, the Sangheili Impirium. The Jiralhanae who followed Lydus who sued for peace to end the Sangheili-JIralhanae conflict offered an alliance with the Klingon Empire in offer to become a vassal state and the technology of the Covenant. Gallery Sigma Octanus battle.jpg NewMosc_Fanon.jpg Category:Events Category:Article stubs